<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake me next time by snowlark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870935">Wake me next time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlark/pseuds/snowlark'>snowlark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, But highkey loves it, Ciel is sick of Sebastian's shit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Explicit Language, Literally barely beta'd this so sorry if it's trash, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Top Sebastian Michaelis, dubcon, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlark/pseuds/snowlark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian being the ever-horny bastard he is doesn't even bother asking his little lord before violating the poor thing. Seriously, someone please teach this demon about consensual somnophilia. Read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake me next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't smite me, I normally never post my smut so this was half-assed. Lemme know if you wanna see more of this kind of thing! (Also I hope Lady-Vex sees this, she's my idol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talons, black as charcoal danced across milk flesh, trailing little lines of red over its soft expanse with every sweep. The little body that quivered below them shifted, its owner letting out a soft groan as the talons shifted to his chest, tracing small circles around pert nipples.<br/>
</p><p>“...Sebastian if you’re going to molest me in my sleep, at least do me the common courtesy of <em>not</em> piercing my skin.”<br/>
</p><p>Dual colored eyes locked onto the demon with a profound disdain, pupils dilating to accommodate for the darkness of their owner’s large room. Ciel Alexander Phantomhive was far too used to his perverted butler’s advances, perhaps to his dismay and pleasure, but he most certainly did not enjoy waking up bleeding at ungodly hours of the night.<br/>
</p><p>He sat up and swatted away the demon’s hand, pulling his nightgown down to its original place to cover his small frame and attempt to preserve what little modesty he had left. Sebastian let out something akin to a snort, only more demented sounding with the slightest trill of a growl. It sent shivers down the little lord’s spine but he told himself it was just the cold.<br/>
</p><p>“My apologies young Master, you laid asleep so sound and cute, it was tantalizing, I couldn’t help myself,” the demon drawled out, sounding less sorry and more amused.<br/>
</p><p>He reverted back to his more human form, his eyes maintaining a sinister red glow, teeth sharpening into fangs. Ciel rolled his eyes at the display, sliding over in his too-large bed to make room for the otherworldly creature. Sebastian gladly took the little lord’s invitation, sitting on the edge of the bed with an inhumane grace, eyes never leaving the small boy’s body. Ciel would never admit it but the demon’s gaze never ceased to ignite a deep-rooted fear within his small frame. Fear or arousal. He couldn’t tell the difference.<br/>
</p><p>“If you wanted to touch me so badly you should have just woken me <em>imbecile</em>, it’s been a fortnight since you’ve properly relieved me and I’m sick of being left half-finished.”<br/>
</p><p>Black eyebrows rose in faux surprise, the demon leaning closer to the boyish face of his owner, an inky strand of hair loosening itself from behind his ear, almost intentionally. Ciel shivered again and made a mental note to have the fire rekindled before bed. Cold. He was just <em>cold.</em><br/>
</p><p>“Is that so my little lord? Why, if you were aching that badly you should have made it known sooner. Silly little boy, I am not a mind-reader, communication is key,” came the teasing response. Ciel almost slapped him.<br/>
</p><p>“Do not use my words against me you insufferable wench, you know damn well I need it, hell I’d be surprised if you weren’t <em>making</em> me need it with those damned powers of yours,” Ciel bit back.<br/>
</p><p>He gripped the sheets between his small hands, fixing a glare on that childish face of his as he mustered up every ounce of his petit frame to look fierce. It seldom worked but it kept his pride intact. Truthfully, the boy was unaware of to what extent Sebastian’s powers could affect him. Their first time together made the seal on his eye burn like hellfire and everything had felt like he’d been dipped in melting amber. It wasn’t unpleasant, but strange.<br/>
</p><p>“Damned? Me? Young Master, you wound me,” there went the bastard’s bloody pout. Ciel knew it was as fake as the moon being made of cheese, but it almost always made him soften.<br/>
</p><p>“Shut up before I order you to your work Sebastian, it’s cold and I need warming,” he stated, “If you won’t be of service, perhaps I could ask one of those idiots? Maybe Bard, I would have to be blind in both eyes not to notice how he looks at me when we cross paths.”<br/>
</p><p>The demon let out an actual growl at that prospect, a deep rumbly sound that made each hair on Ciel’s body stand to attention. It excited him.<br/>
The little lord could barely register being pinned onto his back by a large, now taloned hand, only the feeling of dizziness and something hard pressing into his thigh.<br/>
</p><p>“The day his dirty little fingers mar your flesh is the day I eat both his soul and yours. You belong to me and only me, shall I remind you of that?” Sebastian took the bait.<br/>
</p><p>Ciel only smirked and cocked his head to the side, baring the bite mark his demon left from their last time together like the good little puppy he was.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Does the idea of someone as disgusting as him fucking me make you angry? Maybe I should let him shoot his shot, let him defile m--” The words were cut off as a hand closed around the imp’s throat, the growl from before now becoming a snarl as the hand squeezed the boy’s windpipe.<br/>
</p><p>Small fingers and blunt nails scratched at the much larger hand, their owner’s mouth open in a soundless gasp, his eyes widening at the increasing pressure around his neck.<br/>
</p><p>“Not another word from that vile mouth of yours, if you cannot even control your wanton little cunt then <em>allow me</em> to fill it with something that can.”<br/>
Ciel didn’t even have time to process Sebastian’s words before the demon buried himself deep within the small boy, heavy balls brushing against his stretched hole as their owner bottomed out. Ciel coughed out a pained scream when the hand unwrapped itself from his neck. There was no use in trying to order the demon to stop his harsh pace, the boy could hardly <em>think</em> of the words to say let alone say them. 
</p><p>Small fingers and smaller nails tore tiny holes through silken sheets, the blood leaving Ciel’s hands from how hard he gripped the lavender silk. Above him, Sebastian fucked in and out of his hole mercilessly, his human mask failing as onyx-colored horns curled up at the sides of his head, black tendrils wrapping around the bratty little boy’s waist and thighs, squeezing bruises into the soft flesh.<br/>
</p><p>Ciel could do little else but sob out whines and moans, back arching and body trembling from the forcefulness of his servant’s ministrations. His small chest, wine red from the blush that covered his neck and face, heaved trying to supply him with the air his lungs were starved of. The bed creaked violently, threatening to break as he squirmed and writhed on the plush mattress. Ciel's whole body felt as though it were dipped into fire, the only sensations he was aware of being heat, pressure, and pleasure.  So much <em>pleasure</em>. 
</p><p>Ciel nearly shrieked when his first orgasm was ripped out of him, spurts of white cum shooting from his cock and onto his belly. The bluenette’s mind went blank and his body slumped against the ruined sheets like a lifeless leaf, unaware of the sudden stillness of the monster that was buried within him. Long lashes fluttered as milky eyelids shut, exhaustion washing over Ciel in waves. Once the tingling subsided, he was filled with pure, aching tiredness. Sebastian surely was finished with him right? He had made his master cum, what else did he think he had the right to do, so he was done <em>he had to be</em>. The deep, echoing chuckle that followed Ciel’s thought told him otherwise.<br/>
</p><p>“Young Master, am I that boring that you would fall asleep so soon after climax?” Sebastian tsked, his otherworldly voice taking on an even more sinister edge to it as the demon slowly started to pump in and out of the small boy again, “You wound me… perhaps I should pick up the pace a bit more.”<br/>
</p><p>Ciel choked out a whimper and his eyes flew back open, the contract sign glowing as bright as the two red eyes that peered into his own. He started to shake his head, tears welling up from the overstimulation but it was little to no use as Sebastian started up an unforgiving pace yet again. Ciel was more than certain the servants could hear his strangled moans and cries but there was not a damn thing he could do about it.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t worry little one, I’ll make sure you stay conscious for most of this. Wouldn’t want you forgetting any part of me violating you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>